universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Gambit
Special Moves Neutral B - Kinetic Card Gambit winds up and then tosses out several cards at the opponents. The cards travels farther and cause a blast import to everyone who touches it. You can only hold 52 cards. Side B - Cajun Dash Gambit lunges forward a short distance across the stage and hit any enemy which is within range of the dash with his pole. The move can be executed very quickly. It can be charged by holding B to increase the distance you will travels and the damage and knockback of the hit. Up B - Cajun Escape Gambit will make a quick teleport-like action in any direction for basic recovery. You can stop in midair for a brief moment and rushing in the direction you chosen using the joystick. Down B - Trick Card Gambit hold his pole as a counter attack. If you are attack when in this stat, you will flip and then attack with three Kinetic Card from the left or right (depending on the direction the analog stick is held in) for moderate damage. (Note that this doesn't waste your counter). Final Smash - Royal Flush Gambit throws his pole into the air, then rapidly throws a deck of energy charged cards one by one at the opponent, and making a wave of kinetic energy at the opponent by snapping his fingers. When it connects, Characters who are trapped by the card will receive major damage, and high knockback that can cause KO'ed. If the card misses the opponent, Gambit pauses for a brief time, and the Final Smash fail. K.O.s TBA Victories/Lose Pose TBA Other Attacks TBA Character Description Abandoned at birth due to his flaming red eyes, the boy soon to become Remy LeBeau was found and raised by the New Orleans Thieves’ Guild, who referred to him as “Le Diable Blanc”, the White Devil. They trained him in the ways of thievery. One day at the age of ten, the still nameless child was caught trying to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, the so-called patriarch of the Guild. He took the boy off the streets and into his own family, naming him Remy Etienne LeBeau. Remy, in attempt to strengthen the relationship between The Thieves ‘Guild and the Assassin’s Guild, was arranged to marry Bella Donna Boudreaux of the Assassin’s Guild. But her brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Remy to a duel. In self-defense, Remy killed Julien, and was forced to leave New Orleans in an attempt to maintain the peace between both Guilds. Gambit wandered the world and eventually met Ororoe Munroe, or Storm as she is more commonly called. She had been mind-wiped by the physic entity known as the Shadow King. Gambit helped her escape him, and the two became allies. Storm was responsible for Gambit’s admission into the X-Men. It was there that Gambit met and fell in love with Rogue. They were fated to have a very “on-and-off” relationship. Unfortunately, Gambit’s membership was to be tried time and time again, especially when Mr. Sinister transformed him into Death, one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse. But he was always welcome back in with open arms. His charm and smooth appearance has assured him a place in the hearts of Marvel fans all over. Trophy * Uncanny X-Men Annual (1970) * Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia TBA Video TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Sorta Human Category:Mutant Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:One Minute Melee Category:Mugen Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:X-Men vs Street Fighter Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Lawler-RPG Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:DBX